official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddy County, New Mexico
Eddy County is a county in New Mexico. The population of the county is 53,829. Major roads US Route 62 US Route 82 US Route 180 US Route 285 New Mexico State Road 2 New Mexico State Road 7 New Mexico State Road 31 New Mexico State Road 128 New Mexico State Road 137 New Mexico State Road 200 New Mexico State Road 216 New Mexico State Road 229 New Mexico State Road 243 New Mexico State Road 355 New Mexico State Road 357 New Mexico State Road 360 New Mexico State Road 438 New Mexico State Road 524 New Mexico State Road 529 Geography Adjacent counties Lea County (east) Chaves County (north) Culberson County, Texas (south) Loving County, Texas and Reeves County, Texas (southeast) Otero County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 49.88% White (26,849) 46.44% Hispanic or Latino (24,998) 2.37% Other (1,277) 1.31% Black or African American (705) 12.7% (6,836) of Eddy County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Eddy County has high rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 62 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 6.90 murders a year. Pokemon Coming soon in a separate page for Pokemon data tables specifically for most of New Mexico. Communities Cities Artesia - 11,301 Carlsbad - 26,138 Towns Hope - 105 Loving - 1,413 CDPs Atoka - 1,077 Happy Valley - 519 La Huerta - 1,246 Livingston Wheeler - 609 Loco Hills - 126 Malaga - 147 Morningside - 367 Whites City - 7 Unincorporated communities Lakewood Queen Riverside Climate Fun facts * Oil was discovered in Eddy County in 1909, near the town of Dayton (8 mi south of Artesia). Another big oil strike happened in 1923, when Martin Yates, Jr., purchased a well near Artesia, and southeastern New Mexico was said to be "gushing oil!". Drilling commenced at a furious pace and by 1938, the area's oil production was valued at $32 million annually. * In 1925, a geologist, Dr. V. H. McNutt, discovered major deposits of potash, while looking for oil east of Carlsbad. This ushered in a "boom" in potash mining, and several large potash producers set up business in the area. * In 1902, Carlsbad Caverns were discovered about 18 mi (29 km) southwest of Carlsbad. The discovery is still disputed between Jim White and Abijah Long. The caves are now known as Carlsbad Caverns National Park, and have brought many millions of visitors from around the world into Eddy County. * Hope was featured in Life magazine on May 29, 1950, with an account of the newly elected Petticoat City Government under Mayor Ethel Altman. * Queen flourished in the early 20th century as a ranching center. * Within the Myst and Uru series of computer games, Eddy County is the location of The Cleft, a fissure near a dormant volcano leading down to the large D'ni Cavern. This is most likely a reference to Carlsbad Caverns National Park. * While Eddy is one of New Mexico's more solidly Republican counties these days, that really wasn't the case before the 1970s came. Category:New Mexico Counties